Baby Girl
by UnratedVersion
Summary: A/u Olivia has teenage daughter named Isabelle everything is going great until... E/o friendship maybe romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabelle Serena Benson if I have to tell you to clean up your room one more time you can forget about going to that party tonight " Olivia screamed from the hallway bathroom . Every since her daughter Izzy had turned 15 it was hard to get her to cooperate especially about doing housework. At first she pushed it off as normal teenage hormones but lately it had become bad and Olivia was getting fed up.

Olivia had Isabelle when she was 19 years old.

It was your normal college party Olivia never went out but her mom had mad her beyond mad and her friend Mari had convinced her to put on her best slutty dress , make her face up , and have fun. Maybe she had to much fun because the next morning when she woke up in her dorm room she smelled of booze and her panties were gone. Not remembering a thing about last night she asked her roomie who did she come up with the prior night .

She was raped

Well that wasn't what her mother told her.

"_Mom can I talk to you" Olivias' eyes were red and puffy from crying all day. She had on a large Siena College t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. She looked just how she felt horrible._

"_What you came back to apologize for how you spoke to me yesterday " Serena replied coldly her long grey and white hair swaying as she moved gracefully to the other side of the room._

"_Apologize ?" Olivia started " You called me a whore and I should apologize" Olivia shouted her angry rebuilding by the second._

"_Well its true isn't it ?" _

"_You know what mother its not I was a virgin until last night !"_

"_That's what you came to tell me that you lost your virginity last night?" Serena looked at her with disgust._

"_I was raped mom… I was raped" She sighed and slide down the walls curling up in a ball and crying her eyes out._

" _And what did you do to get raped oh let me guess you were high or drunk ?" She laughed " Because if you were honey that's not rape you put yourself in that position and the courts are just going to say you wanted it"_

"_No there not" Olivia looked up wiping her tears with the back of her hand ._

"_Do you really want to find out the hard way?" Serena smirked and walked away to her room leaving Olivia on the floor baffled. _

Olivia shook the memories from her head as she heard her daughters voice .

I cleaned up the room are you happy now" Isabelle said leaning against the bathroom door . She was the spitting image of Olivia from her head to her toes the only feature she didn't have of her mothers was the shape of her nose which must of came from him.

"What were you thinking about" Izzy asked noticing her mother seemed startled when she approached the door.

"None thing just stuff"

" What kind of stuff ?

Olivia just shrugged

" Does mommie have a boyfriend she isn't telling me about ?" Isabelle had a huge smile on her face as she reached over and pinched her mothers backside.

"No I don't have a boyfriend I was just thinking about some things from the past"

"Mhmm whatever you say"

Olivia shook her head and walked over to the shower adjusting the water to just the right temperature. She begin peeling off her clothes when her daughters high pitched scream stopped.

"Mom couldn't you wait till I left I don't wish to see your saggy mom boobs " Isabelle covered her eyes and lead herself out the door closing it with a light slam behind her.

Before stepping into the shower Olivia stopped in front of the full mirror in front of the bathroom door and eyed her body. Her stomach was athletic and her arms were tone . She had a few scars but nothing severe . Her thighs weren't fat but they weren't the perfect either. Then she looked up to her breast . They didn't sag did they ? No she was only in her mid 30s they couldn't be.

It was times this this she wished she did have a boyfriend to tell her that she was perfect in every way. The last time she dated was when Isabelle was 10 that didn't work out though. Dating when you had a kid was difficult either Isabelle didn't like her boyfriend or her boyfriend didn't like Isabelle. After a while she just stopped trying and adjusted to the fact that she might be alone for a long time.

Until Dean came along

He was a federal agent they had got close when she went undercover 3 years ago . She wouldn't say they were in a steady relationship though . They both has stressful jobs and they both hadn't had a good lay in a while so every now and then when Isabelle was away from the house he would come over and itch her scratch. Sometimes should invite him to stay until morning but that was it .

Just before she was about to enter the shower she was interrupted yet again by her cell phone chirpings.

She recognized the ring tone it was Elliot .

There was only one word to describe him amazing. Elliot was her partner and best friend and it had been that way for 12 years. There was none thing they keep from each other even if they tried it would always come out in the open. To be honest she had a little crush on him when they first met but that all got blown to hell when she told him he had a wife and 4 kids . Down the years though she has considered El her brother and knew he had her back no matter what.

"Hey Best friend" Elliot said humorously through the other end of the phone.

"Hey El what up?" Olivia replied holding the phone between her ear and shoulder while slipping her shirt back on her shower mood had been ruin.

"None thing were you busy"

"Nah I was just about to take a shower do you need anything"

"I was wondering would you and Izzy like to join me and Lizzie at the park this afternoon maybe it'll be more fun if we had some people our own age to talk to"

"Where's the rest of your football teams ?" she asked smirking to herself.

"Ha-ha well Kathy is in her I wanna bitch today moods and Dickie is at a friends I don't know were the other two are I'm such a good parent" he said jokingly

"Well I will ask Isabelle if she wants to join but let me warn you she'll probably say no she really doesn't like hanging around me anymore" Olivia said

"Cause your not cool like me " Elliot replied snickering.

"Sure that's it but ill call you back later and let you know"

"Okay bye Livy"

"Peace out bro .. see I'm cool" They both laughed before hanging up the phone.

Olivia slipped on her pants before opening the door to the bathroom she looked over the banister inspecting the living room before heading to Isabelle's room. She knocked before letting her self in and found her daughter laying upside down on the bed reading a copy of teen vogue.

"So Elliot just called and he invited us to go with him and Lizzie to the park with him would you want to go" she asked laying down beside her daughter in the canopy bed.

"What will we be doing at the park except for getting sweaty and dirty ?" Isabelle asked still looking at the magazine in front of her.

"Having fun and it will be nice for you to hang out with Lizzie she's your age I don't know why you all haven't hanged out before"

"Because she is a bitch" Isabelle lifted herself and made her way over to the dresser rearranged the perfumes and lotions that sat there.

"Excuse me why would you say that?" Olivia was shocked not only by her daughters language but that she would call sweet Lizzie such a word.

"Well I guess I better tell you before she does actually I'm surprised she hasn't told you already" Isabelle sighed and sat in one of her bean bag chairs.

Olivia knelt down in front of her daughter and cupped her face into her hands "You know you can tell me anything Izzy"

Isabelle took a deep breath and started from the beginning "Well you know that part I went to a couple months ago at Kayla's house?"

Olivia nodded remembering how her daughter had practically begged her to let her go to that party it was suspose to be the best of the early but Isabelle still had a curfew at 12:00 which she broke when she came home at 3:00 am Olivia was worried sick calling everyone from the police squad to go out and look for her. Eventually she showed up and was ground for 4 weeks.

"Mom please don't be mad at me but I um I had sex that night" She fiddled with her fingers "With Lizzie's boyfriend"

Olivia sucked in the air trying not to show her anger "Isabelle why would you do that it's bad enough you were having sex in the first place but with someone else's boyfriend I thought I taught you to have respect for yourself and wait until your in love"

"Yea well maybe I couldn't wait" she replied coldly.

"I'm so disappointed in you Isabelle" Olivia said lifting herself from the floor barely looking at her daughter.

Isabelle grabbed her mothers arm before she had a chance to leave the room "Mom wait there's something else I have to tell you.

"What is it Isabelle?"

"I'm pregnant" Isabelle said in a vague whisper.

"What was that I couldn't hear you" Olivia replied stepping closer to her daughter.

"I'm pregnant mom" Isabelle said a little clearer and louder. Tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. She had been planning on telling her mom about her pregnancy for a while now but she never knew when exactly was the right time. Since she came clean about Lizzie and the party there was no better time than now.

"Mom say something please say something yell at me anything" Isabelle pleaded

Olivia opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words to say. Did she hear her daughter correctly she was pregnant. Pregnant ? She was barely 15 . Barely out of 8th grade. And she was pregnant.

Olivia was frozen.

Isabelle stood up and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her mother. Kissing her cheek before nuzzling into her neck "I'm sorry mom if I could take it back I would"

Olivia slowly wrapped her arms around her weeping baby girl.

"Its okay baby well get through this you and me well get through this" Olivia choked out before planting a kiss on her daughters forehead.

This was a time were she had to be strong for herself and for her baby girl.

-Hope you like this story popped my svu fan fiction cherry :Dlol


	2. Chapter 2

_I own no except the ones I created._

Chapter 2

Olivia laid in bed replaying today's activities in her head.

Her little girl was gone to become a mother.

It was like her whole world had come crashing down in a second . She had dreams for Isabelle. There was college. The grad school. Then marriage and kids. Now those dreams had to be put on the back burner all because she hadn't watched her enough.

In retrospect made she shouldn't have let her go to all those parties every Saturday night. Or buy her that short skirt because it was in style and it would make her seem like the cool mom.

"If only I would have been there more" Olivia whispered softly to herself.

Isabelle had told her time and time again how she wished her that she didn't work so much. It was true her job did take up much of her time but she tried to spend as much time with Isabelle as possible. She was on a three week leave now so she could have more time with Izzy before she went back to school.

_I promise ill be a better mother from now on_

"Mom may I come in " Olivia heard a voice say from bedroom door.

"Of course pumpkin come sit" Olivia smiled and patted next to the empty spot on the bed. Moving over a bit to make room for her daughter. Feeling the bed shift she looked over and smiled taking a glance at her daughters belly. Noticing the new round shape it had to it.

Was that always there? No it couldn't have been. I would have noticed right?

Isabelle played with her fingers . Something she always did when she was extremely nervous. After telling her mother about her pregnancy a few hours earlier she had locked herself in her room her thinking about what she was going to do after a while she had come to a decision.

"I want to have a abortion" She blurted out.

"Are you sure Isabelle ?" Olivia asked " I mean its your choice of course but there are other options"

"I cant carry him or her around for 9 months then give it away for to strangers and mom I'm to irresponsible to raise a child I think getting pregnant in the first place showed that" Isabelle said lowered her head in shame.

"Okay Izzy if that's what you want ill make you a appointment with my ob-gyn for tomorrow "

"Thank you" Isabelle whispered.

"Isabelle have you told the father that your pregnant yet?"

"He wouldn't care if I was mom he's a real jerk."

"The why did you sleep with him?" Olivia asked " You're a beautiful girl with a even beautiful heart you deserved so much better Isabelle"

"I know mom" Isabelle said gently resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia pulled her daughter into a embrace and they laid silently until they both fell asleep.

_The next day_

"Mom do I really have to do this its so embarrassing" Isabelle cried . Shifting uncomfortably on the hospital table. She was ordered to get undress and put on a thin paper gown and wait the doctor to see her. When she first walked in the first thing she saw were the stirrups and then she realized what there were for..

"Were you embarrassed when you were having sex ?" Olivia asked suddenly regretting it once she saw her daughter slump her shoulders and frown.

"I'm sorry Izzy I shouldn't have said that" Olivia went over and rubbed her back " You'll be just fine Dr. Christians is a great doctor and will take good care of you"

There was a knock on the door and she knew that had to be the doctor they had been waiting for a little over 20 minutes.

"May I come in " a short middle age lady asked as she peeked into the door.

"Sure" Olivia responded .

"So who do we have here Olivia" Dr Christians asked shaking Olivia's hand before walking over to Isabelle.

'This is Isabelle my daughter" Olivia said.

"Well nice to meet you Isabelle and don't be nervous I will try to make this as comfortable as possible for you." Dr Christians said snapping on a pair gloves.

"Thank you" Isabelle said forcing a small smile.

"Okay first ill need to ask you some questions."

"When was your last period"

"Um around the last week in may till early June" Isabelle replied.

"Ok good would you like to see and listen to the baby's heartbeat"

Isabelle hesitated

"Its okay honey I'm right here" Olivia said intertwining her hand into her daughters."

"Yes I would like to see please' Isabelle lifted up the gown so the doctor could apply the jelly.

"Okay this will be cold " Dr Christian warned before squirting the jelly onto her abdomen. Moving the instruments around trying to find the baby.

"There it is" Isabelle announced .

"From the date of you last period and the sonogram you look to be around 3 months along"

"How long till abortion isn't a option" Olivia asked fascinated by the little human being on the monitor.

"Well we advise mothers to not get one after the 4 month"

"I cant do it mom" Isabelle said taking her eyes away from the screen and looking at her mother.

"That's my baby on the screen I cant just kill it" Isabelle said tears slowly leaving her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to keep this baby Izzy?"

"More than anything" Isabelle smiled and turned back to monitor looking at her future.

Olivia was snuggled up in bed with her favorite Ben and Jerry's ice cream and Wizard of oz on tv. Isabelle had fallen asleep as soon as they had returned from the doctor. Olivia didn't have the heart to wake her for dinner she looked so peaceful.

She had decided to keep her baby.

Olivia explained to her on the ride home that some serious changes had to be made if she keep that baby.

No more late night parties.

Hanging out with friends.

Going shopping for herself only .

Everything from now on was about that baby.

She said she knew that and that she would be the best mother that she could,

Olivia hoped.

"I need more ice cream" Olivia said to herself.

She was stopped by the chirping of her phone by the ring tone she could it was Elliot. She didn't know rather to answer or not she had told Elliot that her and Isabelle couldn't go to the park with him and Lizzie because of a family emergency she didn't go into details.

"He'll have to find out sooner or later" She whispered before pressing the talk button on her cell.

"Hey El"

"Hey you I haven't heard from you since you blew me off yesterday so I was just calling to see if you were alright."

"I didn't blow you off I had a emergency"

"You know you never told me what this emergency was which means you blew me off and that hurts my feelings"

Olivia sighed here we go.

"Elliot Isabelle is pregnant" Olivia said.

_Silence_

"You there El" Olivia said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea I'm here.. that's just wow "

"Yea I know"

"Is Isabelle alright she wasn't you know raped or anything was it" Elliot asked.

"No she was not raped El"

Elliot let out a sigh of relief "Good."

"So how are you taking this" Elliot asked.

"It feels like I've failed as a parent you know ?" Olivia replied " I mean what kind of mother lets her 15 year old daughter get herself knocked up"

"You cant blame your self Liv you couldn't have been there all the time watching her you know that"

"Yea well I wish I had now my daughter has to go through a pregnancy and raising a kid when she still is kid herself."

"Hey it will be okay don't you worry"

"Thanks" Olivia smiled.

"I'm going to let you go now I see the Wizard of Oz is on and I know your watching it"

"You know me so well" She said.

"Ye I know talk to you later" Elliot said before hanging up the phone.

There was another chirp from her cell phone just seconds after hanging up with Elliot.

"Cant a women watch her tv in peace" Olivia silently screamed.

"Benson" Olivia greeted.

"Benson I thought we were on first name bases by now" A familiar voice sang through the phone.

"Dean?"

"The one and only I've missed you can I come over?" Dean asked.

"I'm not really in the mood for sex tonight" She replied.

"Who said anything about sex is that all our relationship is to you"

"I really wouldn't consider booty calls a relationship" She said

"Well this doesn't have to be a booty call I just want to see you" he pleaded.

"I'm in my pajamas watching the wizard of oz"

"I can put on my pajamas to and I love the wizard of oz"

"Your not going to take no for a answer are you" she asked.

"Nope"

"Okay come over but Isabelle is her so we have to be discrete"

"When am I going to be able to meet her she sounds like a lovely girl" Dean asked.

"How am I going to introduce you all ?" Olivia replied sarcastically " Honey this is Dean no he's not my boyfriend we just fuck every now and again."

"Ouch that hurt" Dean said

"Yea well I'll see you when you get here bye" Olivia said throwing her phone unto the bed.

30 minutes passed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" she yelled carefully not wanting to wake Isabelle.

"Well don't you look sexy" Dean said looking at her cloth pajama pants and pink camisole before giving her pulling her into a kiss.

"Dean were giving the neighbors a show" Olivia said pulling away from his arms and closing her front door.

" Well maybe we should take the show to your bedroom." Dean replied sneaking behind Olivia and kissing her neck. After almost a year of sex he knew her every spot which made saying no to him very difficult and rare.

"No Dean you said we could watch Wizard of Oz and that's what I plan to do but your more than welcome to have sex with yourself if you can be quiet" Olivia joked.

"Very funny Livia"

"Come on stud" Olivia said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

"You know this is the first time you have stayed over and we haven't had sex" Olivia said matter of factly laying her head on Dean's bare chest.

"Yea I almost like cuddling with you just as much as I like the sex" Dean joked.

"Really well maybe we shouldn't have sex anymore just cuddle"

"That'll be fine with me" Dean said looking over at Olivia. "You know I'm not just using you for sex I really do like you and if you don't want to have sex all the time we could actually go out on a real date"

"Really" Olivia asked. Shocked that Dean actually asked her out on a date.

"Yea you know if you like"

"I would love that" She said cheerfully straddling him as she kissed passionately .

"Olivia if we don't stop I might have to take back the no sex tonight" Dean said trying to catch his breath .

"Okay okay you mind if we stay in this position" Olivia said .

"Whatever you want baby"

Olivia smiled resting her head on his chest as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

:]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why cant I be happy for once El" Olivia asked her partner taking swing of the beer that sat on the bar. She had just gotten back from her first date with Dean there was only one word to describe it disaster. He thought the idea of a date was sitting in front of his television watching basketball and drinking beer. Afterwards he even had the nerves to ask her to have sex with him. She was tired of being just his sex object and broke it off after telling him were he could shove it.

"You just haven't found the right guy yet Liv" Elliot replied.

"Maybe love just isn't for me maybe I was just destined to be a unwed mother at 19 and a grandmother before 40" Olivia said gesturing to the bar tender to bring more beer.

"Well think about this you've moved on from being a milf to being a gilf" Elliot joked he hated to see his partner unhappy even worse crying over a asshole like Dean.

Olivia cracked a smile " That's a title I should wear proudly?

"Of course only a few hold the title like Clair from the Cosby Show"

Olivia laughed "Your such a perv."

"So I've been told"

"Would you mind walking this gilf home?" Olivia asked leaving her seat heading towards the front entrance.

Elliot Followed "Sure I haven 't seen my goddaughter in a while is she home?"

"She's grounded so she better be"

"You know you cant keep her locked away forever" Elliot said tucking his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

" I know but I can for 4 weeks" She replied

"You know I never understood how you got such a beautiful house in this nice neighborhood for such a low price" Elliot said.

"I fucked a couple of people for it" Olivia replied trying to keep a straight face but gave up when she saw Elliot's jaw had dropped.

"I'm just kidding El god"

"I knew that " Elliot said pretending to laugh.

"I haven't had time to clean so excuse the mess" Olivia stated digging in her purse for the keys to the house.

"Please I have 5 kids bet it isn't worse than mines"

Olivia grunted " I guess"

"Isabelle I'm home" Olivia shouted upon entering the house.

"Mom why are you yelling I'm right here" Isabelle said.

"Oh I didn't see you there" Olivia said directing Elliot to make himself at home before walking upstairs to change out of her dress.

"Hi Izzy how are you" Elliot cuted in walking over to the chair that Isabelle had occupied.

Isabelle sunk her head deeper into the pregnancy book she was reading 'Hi uncle Elliot I'm fine thanks for asking"

"What are your reading" He asked taking a seat in the arm chair next to Isabelle.

"A Pregnancy book " Isabelle stammered "Has mom told you yet?'

Elliot cleared his throat "Yes she told me about your pregnancy"

"You must think I'm a slut"

"I would never think that about you Izzy" Elliot tilted her chin up so that they were eye to eye " Everyone makes mistakes don't ever hold your head down in shame you hear me ?"

"All my friends think I'm easy now but they were having sex just like me only difference they didn't get knocked up"

"Teenage girls are evil" Elliot said wiping the tears from his goddaughters face.

"I cant judge if it wasn't me I would have did the same thing" Isabelle explained " Uncle Elliot could you tell Lizzie I said I was sorry?"

"Sorry about what honey" Elliot asked confused

"She'll know what I mean just tell for me please"

"Okay I will" Elliot said spotting Liv upstairs she was leaning on the railing tears on the brink of spilling "

"I'm going to go check on your mom" Elliot got up and walked up the cushioned stairs wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist " What's wrong Liv?

"Thanks for talking to Isabelle she needed that " Olivia wiped her face with the back of hand and turned around to face Elliot.

" I haven't been able to actually talk to her because I'm still so disappointed that she got herself into this kind of situation"

"That's understandable Liv if Lizzie were to get pregnant I wouldn't know what to do"

"You would hunt the boy down who did it with a bat "Olivia laughed.

"Gun" Elliot corrected.

"I'm going to make a attempt to talk to her you know spend some mother daughter time before the break is over" Olivia stated.

"That would be a good step" Elliot said.

"I think I should be getting home now before Kathy starts worrying" Elliot said.

"Ill walk you out" Olivia grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs to the front door.

"I hope you and Isabelle have a wonderful mother daughter day call me whenever" Elliot said

"Thanks again El" Olivia then pulled Elliot into a hug that lasted a little longer than it should have. Or was she just over thinking it ?

"See you" Elliot said withdrawing from the hug and walking away from the house leaving Olivia standing on the steps .

_Just a hug from her got his heart racing._

_Kind of short ill try to update again soon _

_Review ty._


End file.
